The present invention relates to a novel method for the synthetic preparation of cis-nenen-6-yl chloride.
Cis-nonen-6-yl chloride is a useful compound as an intermediate for the synthesis of cis-nonen-6-yl acetate, cis-nonen-6-ol, cis-nonen-6-al and the like known as flavors having melon-like or cucumber-like odors. It is also useful as an intermediate compound for the synthesis of cis-dodecen-9-yl acetate, cis-tetradecen-11-yl acetate and the like known as sexual pheromone compounds of grape berry moth, tea tortrix, summer fruit tortrix and the like noxious insects to provide a promising means for the extermination of these noxious insects in the fields.
In the prior art, unfortunately, there is known no economically advantageous method for the preparation of this cis-nonen-6-yl chloride with low costs.